Adam Weatherly
Adam Weatherly is the director of National Intelligence. He is first introduced in "Mei Chen Returns" Biography Season 1 In "Mei Chen Returns" he is angry to hear that Gabriel has disappeared. And later he tries to calm things between Lillian and the CIA Director when the later learns Dr. Cassidy had installed a second clockwork chip in Mei Chen's brain. Weatherly reminds that Cassidy was under duress. When Lillian tells him the CIA has been spying on CyberCom and Clockwork he says that he'll take care of it. In "Secrets of the Secret Service" he informs Lillian that the Syrian officials have arrested two american citizens and they are going to execute them the next day on live television. He is unaware that the two US citizens are CIA agents. He tells Lillian to save them before American government go into another war with the Middle East. Later he informs Lillian President is concerned about Gabriel since he disregarded orders and went back to save the hostages. He says President is fearing about the day they no longer can control Gabriel. He says CyberCom going to have to work with CIA from here on. In "The Rescue" he arrives on CyberCom with Lillian Strand's father Leeland Strand to inform about the kidnapping of Mackenzie Bradshaw and Samantha Royce. Sensing the tension between father and daughter he excuses himself and waits outside. Later he is seen in control room of CyberCom while Gabriel and Riley was trying to rescue Mackenzie from her captors. In "Patient Zero" he asks for CyberCom team's help to track down the patient zero of the deadly virus outbreak in Texas. He doesn't like it when Lillian sends Gabriel to Texas to find the patient zero. He says for clockwork to expand not only Gabriel and the chip have to prove themselves they have survive too. He later arrests General Greg Carter with Lillian when it is proven he is the one behind the outbreak. He then tells Lillian what worries him more than the power one agency posses is the power one agent posses. When Lillian asks if he is talking about Gabriel or about her he doesn't answer. In "Size Matters" he briefs Lillian and Cassidy on the death of professor Chris Donovan. He tells them his blood spilled on the floor and it was moving. They think nanites were in his blood. In "Delta Force" he along with DCI Jeffrey Tetazoo informs Lillian about the assassinations about the Bolivian opposition party leaders. They think the current Bolivian president Corozon is behind the assassinations. He says the undersecretary is meeting Javier Leon, another presidential candidate in two days and they want to protect him since if he's elected Bolivia will have strong ties with USA. When Gabriel finally finds John Norris, the man assassinated the opposition leaders he watches the satellite images with Lillian. When Gabriel terminates the satellite communication because he thinks it will be cheating he is not happy. Appearances *"Mei Chen Returns" *"Secrets of the Secret Service" *"The Rescue" *"Patient Zero" *"Size Matters" *"Delta Force" *"Cain & Gabriel" *"The Grey Hat" *"The Event Horizon" *"Being Human" Trivia *His mother is an Iranian. Quotes Gallery s01e08_353.jpg|Weatherly in Delta Force S01e06 552.jpg|Weatherly in Patient Zero|link=Patient Zero S01e06 176.jpg|Weatherly in Patient Zero|link=Patient Zero S01e05 45.jpg s01e05_432.jpg s01e03_78.jpg s01e03_256.jpg s01e03_273.jpg Category:Recurring Characters